Ange
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Post-tome 6. Alors qu'Albus est mort, Harry se morfond seul dans sa chambre. Mais le testament de Dumbledore lui donnera une nouvelle raison de vivre, d'être. Cette fiction peut être vue comme un défi par tout le monde, merci alors de m'en avertir.


Bonjour à tous!

En relisant mes documents, après les avoir transformés en AZW3, je suis tombé sur cette fiction, que je me suis dit que je devais vous donner... Ne serait-ce que pour m'excuser de l'arrêt momentané de L'Espion Masqué. Ange est une fiction de ma période utopiste (Hiver 2011-12). Cela se ressent dans le côté bisounours, bien que cela n'atteigne pas certaines fictions que je relis, qui sont vraiment assez... Comme quoi, même dans notre monde, il est possible de croire au prince charmant...

* * *

Un flash vert. Un corps qui tombe. Un corps dont les yeux se révulsent alors qu'il chute d'une hauteur vertigineuse.

Un flash vert. Un corps qui disparaît à travers un voile sombre.

« Tue L'autre ! » Un flash vert. Un corps au sol dont Harry sait qu'il ne se relèvera plus.

Un flash vert. La voix de quelqu'un qui crie… Une voix de femme…

« Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, Pousse-toi…

-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous le voulez, tuez-moi à sa place. »

Un autre Flash vert. Qui réveilla Harry.

Il se mit à sangloter. Dumbledore. Sirius. Cédric. Ses parents. Tant de gens qui étaient mort pour lui. Mort par lui. Morts. Tant de gens dont il ne savait pas que c'était pour lui qu'ils étaient morts. Tant de morts. Toutes les nuits, il revoyait leur mort. S'en était fini d'eux à cause de lui. Pour lui. S'il n'avait pas demandé à Cédric de prendre la coupe en même temps que lui… S'il n'était pas allé au ministère… S'il avait plus insisté sur la dangerosité de Malefoy, et celle de Rogue… S'il n'existait pas, …

Un hibou le sortit de ses funestes réflexions. En toquant au carreau. Le message qu'il ramenait portait le sceau du ministère…

« Cher Mr Potter,

Nous vous convions par la présente lettre à l'ouverture du testament du Lord Albus Perceval Brian Wulfirc Dumbledore, détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin première classe, anciennement directeur du Magenmagot et de Poudlard. Sachez que nous sommes de tout cœur à vos côtés pour cette dure épreuve qu'est la mort d'un proche.

Sincères condoléances,

Rufus Scrimgeour,

Ministre de la magie. »

En faisant le résumé de sa vie, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était heureux qu'il ait cessé tout lien avec ses anciens amis. En effet, toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait mourraient. Il avait donc arrêté brutalement sa relation avec Ginny, puis était allé à Privet Drive. Il préférait infiniment que Vernon meure plutôt qu'un innocent qui aurait commis pour seule faute de le recueillir. Il avait rapidement épuisé son stock de potion de sommeil sans rêves. Maintenant, il dormait le moins possible.

Le lendemain, il alla au ministère, où il fut invité dans le bureau personnel de Fudge, où il ouvrit la lettre qui était la seule chose qu'Albus avait laissée.

« Cher Harry,

Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis mort. Je ne te dirai pas de ne pas parler, car toutes les larmes ne sont pas un mal. Toutefois, je te demande d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est extrêmement important.

Depuis Juin, j'étais condamné. Il ne me restait qu'une année au maximum à vivre. Si mon plan a fonctionné, il ne faut pas que tu en veuilles au professeur Rogue. Ni à ce cher Drago si c'est ce dernier qui m'a tué, et que mon plan a échoué. Je préfère de loin mourir en un seul coup que de m'éteindre à petit feu. L'Avada est indolore. Mon héritage est formé de deux parts. Une chose fait cependant partie des deux parts. Ma maison, que tu auras au même titre que ma nièce, Ange. Je te demande de veiller sur elle. Elle a ton âge. Si tu veux avoir de plus amples informations, il te faudra aller au QG, et demander à Lunard le portauloin. Ce dernier te conduira chez moi, où tu rencontreras Ange. Elle sait que faire pour le prochain portauloin. Une fois arrivé là-bas, tu prendras la boite gravée des initiales de celui qui t'a causé tant de torts et du traître. Pour l'ouvrir, tu devras faire comme si tu ouvrais la carte, puis dire les surnoms de ceux qui l'ont créée, puis fermer la carte. Ma nièce te transmettra aussi de plus amples informations sur les horcruxes.

Tout ce que tu recevras de ma part est dans la maison.

Adieu,

A. D. »

Il se rendit alors au douze square grimaud, où il appela Remus, prit le portauloin que lui avait donné ce dernier et disparut, une explosion de magie pulvérisant les capteurs du ministère.

Il réapparut devant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et crollés, aux yeux bleus-gris, et au visage finement ciselé.

« Tu dois être Harry.

-Et toi Ange.

-Viens, le portauloin n'est pas loin. Auparavant, tu devras boire ceci. » Elle lui tendit alors un flacon rempli d'un liquide sombre, froid, et bouillonnant. Dont le gout était exécrable. Elle l'emmena dans une salle, où, parmi des centaines de boules de piques semblables, elle en prit une, avant de la lui tendre. Dès que tous deux eurent touché la boule, les picots grandirent, alors qu'un poison en sortait. Ils disparurent finalement.

Ils apparurent dans une grotte. Harry aussitôt se soigna, soignant la jeune fille par la même occasion. Des milliers de coffres reposaient, dont certains étaient tellement vieux que la couche de poussière dessus était plus grande que le coffret lui-même. Heureusement, la salle était bien organisée, et ils trouvèrent facilement un coffret sur lequel était gravé :

« TEJ/PP »

Il commença aussitôt à dire le mot de passe que lui avait donné Dumbledore.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Les maraudeurs sont Lunard, Patmol, Queudver, et Cornedrue. Méfait accompli.

-Albus possédait la pierre de résurrection et la baguette de sureau, et Harry la cape d'invisibilité. »

Harry jeta alors un regard étonné vers Ange, qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules qui aurait pu signifier : Moi aussi je devais donner un mot de passe.

Le coffret s'ouvrit alors. Dedans se trouvaient une multitude de papiers. Le premier était une lettre leur étant adressée.

« Cher Harry, chère Ange,

Si ce coffre s'est ouvert, c'est que je suis mort, et que vous avez suivi mes instructions à la lettre. Dans ce coffre se trouvent toutes mes recherches sur les horcruxes. Harry, NE FAIT PLUS DU TOUT CONFIANCE A RON ET HERMIONE ! Dans la huitième chambre du deuxième étage se trouve un portrait de ma sœur, Aria. Dites-lui vos noms et elle vous laissera passer. Ceci est la clé d'un coffre dans lequel il y a tous les souvenirs nécessaires pour que vous compreniez tout.

Bien à vous,

Dumbledore »

Harry prit la main d'Ange dans sa main, et, comme il tenait le coffret, ils furent tous deux renvoyés dans la maison des Dumbledore, car c'était un portauloin. Chez eux, maintenant. Ils allèrent aussitôt dans la fameuse chambre dont leur avait parlé Dumbledore. Ils regardèrent alors le premier souvenir dans une pensine, après l'avoir dupliqué. Il s'agissait de la prophétie, à laquelle s'ajoutait une partie qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

« L'élu ne sera pas seul.

Son égal il rencontrera.

Avec elle, il vaincra.

Son âme sœur, elle sera.

Seuls, ils perdront.

Ensemble ils vaincront. »

Le deuxième souvenir concernait le repentir de Rogue, et parlait de son amour envers Lili. Le troisième souvenir montrait d'où venait cet amour. Le quatrième montrait des réunions de mangemorts. En les voyant, un horrible doute s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Harry. Doute qui fut confirmé lors du marquage de deux des nouveaux, moment où leur visage devait être visible. Des taches de rousseur, des cheveux de feu, …

Doute qui devint certitude lorsqu'il vit leur patronus. Certitude qui devint douleur quand il vit qu'ils n'étaient pas soumis à l'imperium. Petit à petit, il vit de plus en plus de gens de l'ordre. Ron et Hermione, qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici. Molly. Arthur. Percy. Bill. Fred et Georges. Mondingus. Seuls quelques personnes restaient inaperçues. Ginny. Fol-œil. Tonks. Mc Gonnagall. Sirius et Remus. Dumbledore.

Le cinquième souvenir était le plus déconcertant. Il s'agissait de souvenirs de souvenirs de souvenirs de souvenirs … remontant à la fin aux quatre fondateurs. Qui montraient une cachette sous le bureau directorial. Où se trouvaient les Vrais objets des fondateurs, et non les copies.

Et enfin, le sixième Dumbledore leur y montrait des souvenirs. La mort d'Arianna. Le mariage d'Abelforth, durant lequel Dumbledore se fit maîtriser en deux coups de baguette, mais regagna un frère. La naissance de sa fille, Alicia. Le mariage de cette dernière avec Voldemort. Leur amour réciproque duquel était née Ange. La mort accidentelle d'Alicia, tuée par James alors qu'elle tentait de fuir un combat, le mage sombre qu'il visait ayant esquivé le sort. La fureur de Voldemort, et son passage du côté sombre. Le désespoir de James. Qui finalement, avec Lili, avait recherché un moyen de faire revivre la jeune femme. La découverte du fait qu'il fallait pour cela se sacrifier une nuit de pleine lune. La détermination de ses deux parents à se sacrifier. L'arrivée de Voldemort la veille de la pleine lune. Ce qu'il avait dû faire pour Ange et Harry. Puis finalement un message.

« Harry, Ange,

Ceci est la fin des souvenirs que vous devrez regarder. Ange, comme tu as dû le deviner, malgré que j'aie tenté de le cacher, Voldemort est ton père. Ta mère et lui se sont connus en sixième année. Cela a causé une énorme rébellion quand les gens ont appris qu'un Serpentard et une Gryffondor s'aimaient. Un sang-mêlé et une sang-pure. Un pauvre et une des plus grosses fortunes mondiales. Mais ils se soutenaient si bien que nul n'a pu s'opposer à leur mariage. Le mage qui a, par son geste, tué plus surement Alicia que James ne l'a fait, est chez Voldemort. L'entièreté des supplices que les grecs ont inventé pour leurs enfers additionnée n'arrive même pas à la cheville du supplice qu'à inventé Voldemort. Je ne pense pas que vous voudriez vraiment savoir ce qu'il vit. Voldemort aimait réellement Alicia. Et même s'il était déjà attiré par les ténèbres, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que sans la mort de celle-ci, il serait resté dans le droit chemin, et aurait été un des plus redoutables aurors. Harry, Ange, votre but ultime doit-être de montrer ces souvenirs à Voldemort. Afin qu'il comprenne. Et qu'il se sacrifie pour James, détruisant ses horcruxes, qui se sacrifiera pour Alicia. Sa vie pour Alicia, voilà son choix.

Adieu, Vivez Heureux. »

Harry et Ange s'empressèrent de mettre les souvenirs en lieu sûr, avant de les dupliquer, et de les mettre dans une fiole.

Harry et Ange avaient toutefois besoin d'un plan. Il était impensable qu'ils aillent au diable vauvert remettre des souvenirs au péril de leur vie, enfin surtout pour Harry, souvenirs que Voldemort jetterait à peu près surement. Tous deux apprirent alors un nombre incalculable de sorts, et en un an, dépassèrent le niveau d'aurors. Avec l'aide des différentes créatures présentes, ils apprirent aussi les magies elfique, vampirique, gobelines, …

Petit à petit, Harry se rendit compte qu'il succombait au charme de sa belle amie. Ange. Que ce nom lui allait bien. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il ne cauchemardait plus. Et ces derniers temps, il rêvait même d'elle. Et Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait tout préféré plutôt que de la perdre. Tous deux avaient un phénix comme animagus. Et la veille de leur départ pour l'antre de Voldemort, il se résigna à lui avouer son amour. Il créa alors un souvenir, dans lequel il mit tous les bons moments qu'il avait passés avec elle. Et termina avec un message.

« Mon Ange, Ma vie, Ma raison d'être,

Tu as vu ces souvenirs. Je n'ai donc plus aucune raison de te le cacher. Je t'aime. Plus que tout. Plus que la vie. Si je n'ai pu te le dire plus tôt, c'est parce que j'ai peur. Cela parait utopique, n'est-ce pas, un Gryffondor tremblant de peur. Mais j'ai peur de toi. Peur de perdre celle qui me maintient à la vie. C'est la seule chose que je t'aie jamais cachée. Je t'aime. Ne pas savoir te le dire me tuais. Je t'en prie, de tout mon cœur, ne me laisse pas dans l'incertitude. Si tu m'aimes, dis le moi. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, dis le moi. »

Il enferma les souvenirs dans un flacon, le plus beau qu'il avait pu trouver.

« C'est pour toi. » dit-il à Ange dès qu'il la vit. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais regarda le souvenir. Une fois le souvenir vu, elle se tourna vers lui, et lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant passionnément. Ils étaient prêts. Ils partirent donc.

« La jeune Ginny est prête à vous rejoindre.

-Bien. »

A ce moment-là, deux personnes apparurent dans la pièce.

« Tom, nous devons parler.

-Avada Kedavra.

-NOOOOON ! »

Trop tard. Le sort frappa Harry. Un sourire eut toutefois le temps d'apparaître sur son visage alors que son regard tombait, de même que son corps, sur Ange. Cette dernière, en un reflex stupide mais compréhensible, lui prit le pouls. Qui étonnamment était imprenable, n'étant plus percevable. Ange, se rappelant alors pourquoi elle était là, tendit le flacon de souvenirs à Voldemort, auquel elle avait ajouté un souvenir, le dernier que lui avait donné Harry.

Puis elle s'écroula aux côtés de ce dernier. Aux côtés de son amour, de sa raison d'être.

Voldemort, lui, ayant invoqué une pensine, s'était mis à regarder les souvenirs. Quand il en ressortit, une vieille blessure qu'il avait crue refermée à tout jamais s'était rouverte. Mais cette fois-ci, il lui fut impossible de la dissimuler. Il se sentait, pour la première fois de sa vie, coupable. La culpabilité. Un sentiment qu'il croyait écarté depuis SA mort. Comme la majorité des sentiments qu'il ressentait. La compassion. La souffrance. L'amour. La tendresse. La tristesse.

Il sut alors ce qu'il devait faire. Prenant sa baguette, il se tua, profitant du fait que la lune était pleine pour exécuter le rituel, s'exécutant en même temps. De même que tous ses mangemorts.

Harry se releva alors, et lorsque les journalistes arrivèrent, Harry et Ange s'étaient déjà retirés du monde.

* * *

Le niveau a beau ne pas être très élevé, cela fait partie des fictions que je ne modifierai pas. Elle est trop ancienne pour cela. J'ai laissé dans cette fiction, comme dans toutes les autres, un petit bout de moi, et si j'accepte sans problème que ce petit bout soit repris par d'autres, je ne le changerai pas, car je ne veux pas faire disparaître l'enfant que j'étais encore pour l'adulte (je l'espère) que je suis devenu. Même s'il me reste encore une âme d'enfant, et je le souhaite à chacun de vous, je veux laisser des traces aussi de ce que j'étais alors. Car ce côté prince charmant, il me serait impossible de le reproduire.

En espérant que cette fiction ait réussi à vous plaire,

Faenlgiec (qui devrait lire ses archives plus souvent)


End file.
